


Catch Me

by rodenn



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Catch me, Jes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

"Perrie, stop running!"

Jesy followed the younger girl, hand reaching out when she was close.  
“Catch me, Jes.” Perrie let out a small giggle, moving faster, away from her girlfriend, avoiding objects in her way. Jesy lost sight of Perrie when she rounded a corner, her head shaking, small sigh falling from her lips.A scream broke the silence, Jesy ran into the kitchen, eyes falling on the girl on the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks. The older girl moved quickly, picking up the younger, setting her on the counter.

“What happened, Pez?” Perrie held onto her right knee, whimpers escaping her lips. “I told you to stop running.” Jesy pushed up Perrie’s pant leg, the skin bruising.

The dark haired girl looked up into glossy blue eyes. Her fingers instantly reacting, moving across smooth skin, wiping away her tears.  
“It’s just a bruise, Perrie. Listen to me next time, yeah?”

The blonde nodded, arms wrapping around Jesy’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I will. I love you, Jes.” Her legs wrapped around Jesy’s waist. Jesy carefully placed her hands against Perrie’s bottom, carrying her through the house.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
